Forbidden
by brysonbrooks235
Summary: Two people, who emanate from different paths, but are drawn close together in a time of need. What happens when this relationship gets pushed to the edge?


Forbidden

The sun rose, light emanating into the room.

Lana opened her eyes to see it come. The light from the sun touched her face. It emanated her inner beauty that she always had.

She smiled as she turned to face her secret lover.

'The Guy, The Big Dog, Roman Reigns.'

The two of them laid sprung out in bed together, arm and arm.

Lana smiled as she snuggled into his big broad chest before getting up.

Stretching, she got up and opened up her curtains to reveal the beautiful morning sky.

Different rays of color painted the sky. Pink, blue, a mixture of red and orange. And then of course, the bright yellow sun. Hiding in between the clouds.

Lana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Another night of bliss over with," She murmured to herself.

"Mhmm," exclaimed Roman as the covers wrapped around his torso.

Lana bit her lip at the sight of the image right in front of her.

"I can't do this again," Lana said to herself.

Roman watched her with his eyes as she bit her lip. Roman knew, and she knew, there wasn't an innocent soul in that mind of hers. Just the sight of it made him get excited again.

Last night was one of the best night of Roman's life. Of course up there with having his daughter. But he never thought she would let him again after what he did to her.

Even if they snuck around behind their spouses backs, none of that mattered. The two had a deep connection that they never thought or imagined they had. It was like their first ever conversation regarding the script to their segment that night was the first spark. They both rocked each other's worlds. But their worlds would literally become rocked once the news broke out.

The two continued to stare at each other.

Roman's grey eyes upon her hazel ones at a force upon them. There was just something about his presence that sent chills up and down her spine. She couldn't describe it, but Roman was the inner light to her tunnel that she needed. He was her everything. But he couldn't be hers.

Same upon Roman. Both were married while one had a child. If they were to ever tell their families what happened between them, it would tear them apart.

Finally, Lana broke the silence between the two when she spoke.

"So about last night,"

"It was amazing," Roman said while smiling.

"Yeah I know. But, it still doesn't excuse what you did," Lana spoke with seriousness in her tone.

Roman sighed before standing up from the bed and sliding his boxers back on.

"Look," Roman said before cupping his hands in Lana's face.

"When we started this, whatever this is, we had families we had to go to in the hand."

"For two months I texted you, I called you, and you could barely return any of them," Lana cried.

"I gave my whole life to you for months! I even spent the whole summer lying to Rusev about my whereabouts when I was with you!" Lana shouted at him while beating her fingers on his chest.

"Like you were the only one lying about why you were late to family events," Roman argued back.

"Like you have anything to lose in this! If this comes out to anybody, nothing will happen to you! You're 'Roman Reigns,' one of WWE's biggest stars coming up. You'll just move on with your life, your job, your friends, and you're reputation. Me, I'll just be slut shamed and labeled a hoe when I didn't even provoke this affair, YOU DID!" Lana shouted.

Roman hung his head down in defeat. Her words definitely stung, but he deserved it. He was the asshole in this situation. It was him who decided to kiss her backstage, not her.

One part of him wanted her. He loved everything about her. She was that silver lining in the sky. Her presence brought out something in him that he couldn't explain. He wanted to just scream to the world that this is my women. And I love her.

But the other part isn't just more towards his family, it's to his daughter. He would never do anything to put his daughter in jeopardy or in fear for her life. He didn't want her to be ridiculed all because he followed his instincts instead of his head.

Then of course his family. The one thing Roman wouldn't wanna do his bring shame to his families name. That was his Bloodline. And he would never do anything to embarrass or put dirt on his families name.

But he wanted her. Why couldn't she be part of The Bloodline?

For the first time Lana saw something in Roman's eyes that she's never seen before. Fear, worry, sadness.

Every part of her wanted to wrap her hands and caress his hair and just kiss him right there. But she couldn't. She couldn't do this again.

"Rusev's should be on his way back from Bulgaria," Lana spoke up breaking the silence.

"I think you should go," Lana said not looking Roman in his eyes.

She looked at the floor. Hoping it would open up and just take her. Take away all her burdens, all her sins, and just drag her away from this place.

Roman nodded and grabbed his stuff.

As he opened the bedroom door, he turned to look at her. Lana still looked at the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his defeated look.

He quietly shut the door and left.

"It can't just end like that, can it?" Lana thought to herself.

Her mind told her stand right here and let him go. But her heart said to run downstairs and go get him and tell him how you feel.

She trusted her heart more.

She ran down the steps while calling his name.

"Roman, Roman,"

Roman turned around before opening the door. He turned and met those hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Roman, I love you," she said with her hands placed on his chest.

"But we have to sit down and talk about this. I want you, I really do. But you have a wife and kid at home and I'm already engaged. I think we just have to think about this."

"Yeah you're right," Roman said.

"I'm really sorry for putting on this all you. I regret not speaking to you soon enough about how I felt about you. And I never meant to put all this on you."

"We're both grown adults Roman who knew the consequences when we started this. I take full responsibility for what I did," Lana said.

"Yeah me too. So I'll see you on Raw Monday night?"

"Yeah, maybe we can talk then?" Roman says.

He grabs her hand and they place their foreheads on each other's.

Looking deep in her eyes, Roman says, "I love you too,"

They share a deep passionate kiss before separating.

Roman walks out and Lana closes the door.

She slides down the door and places her head against it.

"What have I got myself into." Lana says to herself.

 **So this is the new story that I wrote. For some reason I ship these to and so I finally decided to write about them. The story might be Rated M for later chapters. Hopefully you all liked it! If I can get three reviews I'll write a follow up giving you an inside look on their relationship. Take care y'all! I updated Something in Common so take a look at that if you haven't already!**


End file.
